Naruto: Wyvern Ninja
by Legojunkie
Summary: Kyuubi, disgusted by Naruto's treatment, summons the fragment of Minato's soul in the seal and together, they give Naruto a second chance in the distant continent of Magvel.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Hiruzen Sarutobi, also known as the Sandaime Hokage, the Professor, and the God of Shinobi, one of the most feared and respected men in the Elemental Nations had a headache.

It started several hours ago when Minato Namikaze, the Yondaime Hokage, contacted him with a message that his wife, Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze was going into labor. Normally, this would involve a rush to the hospital followed by a period of pain for the mother-to-be, then celebration. However, the circumstances in this case were anything but normal.

For starters, no one but a select few friends knew the pair was married, or even together. The reason for this was the fact that in the Third Great Shinobi War, Minato had developed an incredible jutsu that could take down battalions in seconds. This jutsu was instrumental in ending the war. However, because of this, Minato had many enemies, especially in Iwa. In order to prevent assassins from coming after Kushina, they kept quiet about their relationship, even when they found out Kushina was pregnant.

The other problem was the fact Kushina was the current jinchuriki of the Kyuubi no Yoko, the strongest of the Biju. Contrary to popular belief, the Biju are not evil, just extremely powerful. Kyuubi, for instance, can cause an earthquake just by taking a step or start a tsunami with a sweep of its tail. They don't try to, it just happens. Eventually the ninja villages began capturing the beasts to seal inside people in order to contain the destructive power and use them as weapons. Kyuubi was the last one to be sealed, and was almost accidental. When the two founders of Konoha, Hashirama Senju and Madara Uchiha, clashed over who would lead the village, Madara somehow summoned the Kyuubi and used his kekkei genkai, the Sharingan, to control it through illusions. Hashirama used his own kekkei genkai, Mokuton, to capture the beast and then sealed it into his wife, Mito Uzumaki. As Mito neared the end of her life, the Kyuubi was resealed into Kushina.

However, when a female jinchuriki is about to give birth, the seal holding the beast in weakens, creating a possibility of the beast escaping, resulting in the death of its container. Due to these problems, Minato and Kushina went to a secluded bunker along with his Hiruzen's wife, Biwako, as the midwife and several ANBU Black Ops as guards. The plan was for Minato to hold the seal together as Kushina gave birth. However, something went wrong.

Hiruzen was in his office when he heard that the Kyuubi was attacking. Fearing the worst, he headed to the bunker to find the ANBU and Biwako dead, Kushina unconscious, and Minato holding the male of the two twins that had just been born. Minato explained that a masked man had held the baby hostage after killing the ANBU and Biwako and then forced Kyuubi out and was now controlling it. Minato then summoned the Boss of the Toad Summons, Gamabunta, to hold off the Fox while the two new parents sealed it into Naruto, unfortunately the sealing cost them their lives, along with the hundreds of victims that died before it could be sealed. A meeting of the Council was called soon after, and that was where Hiruzen was now.

The Council was made of three parts: the clan heads: Hiashi Hyuga, Fugaku Uchiha, Shibi Aburame, Tsume Inuzuka, Inoichi Yamanaka, Shikaku Nara, and Choza Akimichi, the Civilian Council lead by Saya Haruno, and the three village elders: Homura Mitokado, Koharu Utatane, and Danzo Shimura.

The first topic was who would be the new Hokage, which led to a large argument until Hiruzen announced that he would reclaim the title. Then, after he told them of how Kyuubi had been sealed into an orphan by the name of Naruto Uzumaki (He kept Naruto's parents a secret for the same reason Minato and Kushina kept the marriage and pregnancy a secret, he didn't want Iwa to send assassins, although he did plan to reveal it once Naruto was old enough to protect himself) the problems started. The Clan Heads each wanted to adopt the boy, but Homura and Koharu refused the offers under the belief he should be not be loyal to any one clan in particular. Danzo tried to take custody of him in order to turn him into a living weapon, which was shot down by Hiruzen. And the civilians cried out for the "Demons" blood, believing that Naruto was the demon, not a container.

In the end Hiruzen decided Naruto would be put in the orphanage, and decreed that no one would tell the younger generation of Naruto's burden or attack him for it, breaking this rule would result in death. This was an attempt to prevent Naruto from being shunned due to Kyuubi.

More tragedy would strike when Hiruzen found a note from Kushina when he returned home. Apparently she thought Naruto was dead, and left Konoha in grief with her daughter. Hiruzen had immediately contacted Jiraiya to have him start searching for her and tell her the truth. As Hiruzen went to bed that night, he wondered what the future would bring.

What would happen in five years, however, was something he never would have imagined.


	2. Salvation

I don't own Jack Squat. Or Naruto and Fire Emblem: Sacred Stones.

* * *

Chapter 1

Salvation

"Kill the Demon!"

"Tonight we avenge the Yondaime!"

"Don't let him get away!"

_Why…?_

A scrawny five-year-old boy named Naruto Uzumaki who had spiky blond hair, blue eyes, and three whisker-like birthmarks on each cheek wearing a hideous baggy orange jumpsuit was being chased by a mob of people with makeshift weapons.

_And the day was going so well…_

He had gone to his favorite ramen stand for breakfast before celebrating his birthday by covering the Academy in pink paint before leading the teachers and students on a merry chase through Konoha, the Village Hidden in the Leaves. Then he had lunch before going to visit the old man and then returning home. And along the way home the mob jumped him.

_Why do they hate me? _That question had plagued him for as long as he could remember. The hate and attacks had caused him to mature faster than any other kid his age, having a mindset of someone at least twice his age, but he still couldn't find the answer.

The chase stopped when a kunai thrown by the mob's leader, a chunin named Mizuki, hit his left leg and he fell to the ground, easy prey for the mob.

XXXXX Naruto Wyvern Ninja XXXXX

_Inside the seal…_

…_**Won't work…Impossible…Completely insane…DAMN IT ALL! There has to be something I can do to help the kit! **_

These thoughts belonged to the infamous Kyuubi. The Kyuubi had been furious at the villager's behavior towards his host. One thing that the beast hated was people who harmed the defenseless, especially women and children. It had been trying to find a way to help the boy, but so far could only speed up the body's natural healing process. It had recently been trying to find a way to get Naruto away from the village and its hatred but that was even more difficult to find a way than trying to help the boy directly. This attempt was even more urgent due to the fact that he had a bad feeling that this night's attack would be the end of his host's life if it continued.

Suddenly the Kyuubi froze as his mind produced an idea he had once thought to be impossible without the aid of someone else others, and then there was the massive amount of chakra needed for the technique... What made it possible now was that in his research of the seal that held him in attempts to find loopholes that could help the child, he had found something else sealed with him: Naruto's father, Minato Namikaze.

While he was loath to ask for aid from the one who sealed him, it was the only viable option possible at the moment. So the Kyuubi sent out his chakra to manipulate the seal in a way that would trigger Minato's appearance. Now began the task of convincing him to help. Fun…

Minato Namikaze was a fairly tall man who had bright blue-eyes and spiky blond hair with jaw-length bangs framing either side of his face. His attire consisted of a standard Konoha-nin uniform with two bands each on both of his sleeves, a flak jacket and a forehead protector, and a short-sleeved long white coat decorated by flames-like motifs on the edges, with the kanji for "Fourth Hokage" (四代目火影) written vertically down the back, and closed on the front by a thin orange rope.

"What do you want furball?" Minato said. The plan had been for Minato to show up if the seal ever tried to come. Since the seal was fine, that meant that the Kyuubi must want them.

The Kyuubi growled softly but bit back its retort, he couldn't afford to waste time on unnecessary arguments, **"While I am loath to admit it, I need your help."**

"And why the hell should I help you?" Minato questioned.

"**What I need is in all of our best interests, including your son."**

That got his attention. "What have you done to Naruto!?" Minato yelled in anger.

The Kyuubi snorted, **"I haven't done a thing. Let me show you what you precious village has done."**

The Kyuubi then linked the former Hokage to Naruto's senses, allowing him to witness firsthand just how his beloved village respected his last wish. The Kyuubi then showed him a quick summery of Naruto's important memories, giving him the rundown of his son's life. By the time the information dump was complete, Minato was shocked and furious.

"How dare they…Kyuubi, I have three questions. Where are Kushina and Natsumi? Why are you helping Naruto? And just what do you need my help for?" Minato seethed.

"**While I despise you sealing into your son, I have no grudge against Naruto; who, unlike Mito and Kushina, had no choice in being my container. And I will not allow this abuse to continue. I know a ritual that will send Naruto far away. However, I need you to loosen the seal so my chakra can do its job."**

"**After you finish your part, you will probably pass out from lack of chakra and vanish. However, I have decided to use some of my chakra to preserve you for fifteen years at max, ten at minimum, leaving you the opportunity to watch over and have the option to contact Naruto. There is a slight side effect of incinerating the nearby area, AKA the mob and a few buildings, but I think we can agree that that is a good thing."**

"**As for my former host and my current host's twin sister...I have no idea where they are. My guess, is that Kushina was tricked by someone like Danzo to believe that Naruto is dead, causing her to leave in grief, taking her daughter with her. I remember my host hearing the human called Sarutobi speaking to your old sensei about whether or not he had found any leads on someone, but my container interrupted them before I could hear who."**

Minato thought for a moment. For all he knew, the Kyuubi could be lying, and the ritual could free it, killing Naruto. But on the other hand, he couldn't stand by and let this happen.

The Yellow Flash sighed, "Let's do this."

XXXXX Naruto Wyvern Ninja XXXXX

Outside the seal the mob finally backed away from he unconscious and bloody form of Naruto. Mizuki then pulled out a kunai and raised it above his head, "Time to die, Demon!"

However, as Mizuki began to bring his kunai down towards Naruto's heart, Naruto suddenly became enshrouded in a massive amount of red chakra that incinerated the mob.

XXXXX Naruto Wyvern Ninja XXXXX

An elderly man with short spiked gray hair and small gray goatee wearing white and red robes has sitting at a desk doing paperwork. The man, Hiruzen Sarutobi, sighed as he thought about the child he considered his grandson and the villagers treatment to him. His expression brightened slightly when he remembered getting a message from Jiraiya saying that he had finally found Kushina and Natsumi and that the trio were returning as fast as possible. As the Sandaime reminisced, he was shocked as he sensed a massive amount of chakra he hadn't felt in five years. The Kyuubi's chakra.

Hiruzen quickly rushed to where he sensed it to see a heavily injured Naruto lying on the ground surrounded by heavily burnt corpses and red chakra that was swirling into a pillar. More shinobi arrived, and a few retarded chunin tried to rush into the chakra to kill the "demon," only to be incinerated. The pillar began to swirl faster before their eyes before exploding in a crimson flash.

When the light died, Naruto and the chakra had disappeared, leaving only a crater.

"Sensei! We felt the Kyuubi's chakra! What happened!? Where's Naruto!?" Hiruzen turned to see that his student and the wife and daughter of his successor had finally arrived. But it was to late. Naruto was now dead. Or so he thought…

XXXXX Naruto Wyvern Ninja XXXXX

Naruto woke up to find himself in an unfamiliar sewer. "Where am I?"

"**Come…"**

Naruto jumped, "Whose there!?"

"**Come…I will explain."**

Naruto followed the voice and ended up in front of a large cave, and inside, to his shock, was the Kyuubi. However, the Kyuubi didn't look fearsome. Instead, it was lying on its side with its tails limp, panting. When he arrived, the Kyuubi fixed one of its eyes on him. In those eyes, Naruto saw satisfaction and exhaustion.

"What the…?"

"**Come here kit."**

Naruto slowly approached the Biju. For some reason he didn't feel scared of it.

"**Good…Now listen and try not to interrupt, I don't have much time before I pass out from exhaustion and I'm only going to explain this once. You are a jinchuriki, a living prison for a Biju, AKA me. The day you were born, a masked man forcedly freed me from Kushina Uzumaki, your mother and my previous jinchuriki, just after she gave birth to you and your twin and by using a Genjutsu forced me to attack Konoha. Your father, the Yondaime Minato Namikaze, defeated the masked man and freed me from his control. Your father then gave their lives to seal me into you. Your father's last wish was for you to be seen as a hero."**

Naruto was stunned, but he had to admit it made sense. The Kyuubi coughed before continuing.

"**Unfortunately, only a few kept that wish, the others thought you were my reincarnation and must be destroyed before you could grow strong. Stupid infidels. I believe that your mother was deceived into believing you were dead, causing her to leave and unknowingly abandon you. Your heritage was kept secret to keep your father's enemies from assassinating or kidnapping you. I became furious at the villagers treatment to you and eventually found a way to help you, by using a ritual to send you far away, to a distant continent. Unfortunately, the process combined with the seal's restrictions drained me of far more chakra than I expected, which is why I'm so exhausted."**

Naruto's eyes widened. The legendary and feared Kyuubi, the reason for his treatment, had done more for him than anyone else ever had. The conflicting emotions that had welled up since the beginning of the conversation erupted, and Naruto ran into the cage and hugged the Kyuubi's neck, "Thank you…" he said as he began to pass out from emotional stress.

"**Crazy brat…Should have sent him flying for hugging me…**

XXXXX Naruto Wyvern Ninja XXXXX

In a remote area of one of the few forests in the north end of Jehanna on the continent of Magvel, a tall, muscular teen of sixteen years with short green hair kept back by a purple headband and black eyes with a scar across his face walked. He wore a sleeveless purple shirt with a leather shoulder pad on the right shoulder. He had a purple fingerless glove on his right hand and white bandages wrapped around his left wrist, palm, and lower forearm. He also wore white pants with brown boots, and around his waist was a brown belt with a flap of leather armor hanging over his left thigh. Hanging in a sheath on his back was a steel blade. His name was Gerik, a Mercenary.

As he walked he suddenly felt a faint violent pulse of…_something _nearby. He rushed to see what it was, drawing his sword in the process. He quickly arrived at a scorched clearing, and in the center was, to his surprise, a badly beaten child.

"Holy shit…" _What the hell happened to him?_ Gerik sheathed his sword and crouched down next to the boy, checking for a pulse. Finding one, he brought out an elixir and gently forced it down the boy's throat. All of the more serious wounds and most of the minor ones quickly healed. Gerik then picked the boy up and headed to his friend's place, where he had been headed earlier. _Something tells me my life just got a whole lot more complicated._

* * *

Pairings:

Naruto/Eirika/Tana/Selena

Ephraim/Natsumi


	3. A New Life

Chapter 2

A New Live

Life had improved for Naruto ever since he arrived in Magvel. After he awoke, he found himself in a house looking at two men named Gerik and Zabba. Gerik explained how he found Naruto, and then asked what had happened to him. Naruto hesitated before finally telling them. When he finished, the mercenaries were furious at the treatment done to the boy. They then began the process of educating Naruto about Magvel.

In the center of the continent was the landlocked kingdom of Renais, ruled by Fado, the Warrior King. He recently became the father of twins, a boy named Ephraim and a daughter named Eirika. It had a long-standing treaty with its Grado and was allied with Frelia. It's land featured a mix of mountains, lakes, forests, and farmland.

In the southwest was the Grado Empire, ruled by the Silent Emperor, Vigarde. He had a young son named Lyon. It had the most powerful military of the continent, led by general Duessel the Obsidian. The country featured lots of farmland and lakes, with the Za'albul Marsh in the west. It was also infamous for the being home to the majority of the wyverns in Magvel.

The northwest was home to the kingdom of Frelia, ruled by the Sage King Hayden, father to his older son Innes and younger daughter Tana. Like Grado and its wyverns, Frelia was home to the majority of the pegasi in Magvel. The country was a mix of farmland and forests.

To the far northeast was the theocracy of Rausten, led by the Divine Emperor Mansel. While having no children of his own, he had recently taken in his niece L'Arachel, whose parents died fighting monsters terrorizing numerous towns. Rausten was a densely forested land.

In the east was the desert nation of Jehanna, where Gerik and Zabba lived. Ismaire, the Queen of the White Dunes, ruled it. The country was currently in a frantic search for her son, who disappeared recently. It also featured numerous mercenary guilds, one of which was the team of Gerik and Zabba.

On the north coast, between Frelia, Rausten, and Renais was the recently formed mercantile republic of Carcino. It was the center of trade in Magvel, and the only nation not founded by one of the legendary Five Heroes.

The Five Heroes who founded Renais, Grado, Frelia, Rausten, and Jehanna were known for defeating the Demon King and sealing him away with the five Sacred Stones, which were held by each of the counties founded by the Five Heroes.

Kurama, as the Kyuubi was called, also had a hand in his education, telling him about his homeland.

Naruto soaked up the information like a sponge, wanting to learn as much as we could about his new home**.**

XXXXX Naruto Wyvern Ninja XXXXX

Naruto grew tremendously over the years, quickly adapting to life in Magvel. However, all was not perfect. When he was eight, an accident happened. A young mage that Gerik and Zabba were working with on a job tried to deflect a fireball, however, his poor magic control caused it to strike down Zabba. Gerik almost killed the mage in anger, but the mage ended up saving his life, and then ran off after the battle.

Several months later Gerik met a young woman named Marisa on a job, and the two ended up as partners. Marisa was a Myrmidon. She had pink eyes and mid-back length pink hair, most of which was tied in a high ponytail with strands that framed her face. She wore a dark blue tank top and black sorts with a see-through white short skirt that only covered the left leg. She wore dark red fingerless gloves and heeled brown boots. On her right arm, just below the shoulder, was a brown decorated band. She kept her slim sword sheathed at her waste, and although being ambidextrous, she preferred to use her left hand. She was also incredibly clumsy at anything outside of combat.

Also around this time, he began to notice that he had gained some unique abilities, presumably from the Kyuubi's influence on his body, probably by accident. He could speak to foxes, and theorized that he could learn to speak with other animals if given time and effort. His senses were also just as good as a fox.

On his tenth birthday Gerik and Marisa informed him that they would now begin training him in combat. Something Naruto was very excited about. The duo trained him into the ground day and night in the use of a sword, and took him on missions when he was thirteen.

That mission, something happened.

XXXXX Naruto Wyvern Ninja XXXXX

Naruto was having trouble sleeping. The mission was to take down a small bandit camp, and he had made his first kill. That fact was weighing heavily on him. Gerik and Marisa had tried to help him, but he was still having problems. _I know that if I didn't kill him he might have killed Gerik, Marisa, or me…Or he could have escaped to cause suffering for more innocents. But still…why do I feel so horrible?_

In his turmoil, Naruto didn't notice his mind being pulled into his mindscape, which had changed from a sewer to a beautiful forested area. He only noticed when he felt someone sit next to him and placed their arm around him. He looked up, and his eyes widened upon seeing his father, "Wha…How…?"

Minato chuckled before wrapping his son in a hug. Explanations could come later-he had waited thirteen years to see his son.

XXXXX Naruto Wyvern Ninja XXXXX

That day was one of the happiest and most important moments of his life. Minato, along with Gerik and Marisa, quickly helped him get over his first kill. His father also began to tell him about his life and taught him about chakra and jutsu.

Several months later, the group came across a pair of siblings that had been abandoned by their parents. The older sibling, Tethys, was fourteen and had been working as a dancer to earn money for her and her seven-year-old brother, Ewan. The group beat the crap out of a group of lechers that were harassing Tethys and Ewan was starstruck. The pair ended up travelling with them.

Tethys had long, braided red hair that reached her butt and black eyes. She wore a black sleeveless shirt that ended just below her breasts and exposed a lot of cleavage along with pink baggy dancing pants held up by a red sash. On her feet were a pair a red dancing slippers and she had red wristbands with gold trimming. She also had two gold armbands of different designs on her upper arms, two gold bracelets over her wristbands, and a pair of gold hoop earrings.

Ewan had short red hair and red eyes. He wore a red shirt and tan shorts with brown shoes.

The siblings brought an air of lightheartedness to the group of mercenaries. Ewan and Naruto were as thick as thieves, often pranking their comrades and other people, especially those who made them mad. Gerik and Marisa usually just rolled their eyes as the jokes, but Tethys would not let them get by without some punishment, even if she found the pranks humorous. It was a common sight to she the redheaded young woman scolding her brother and friend. Naruto also started to talk more with the Kyuubi, and actually was on pretty good terms with the demon, although his dad and the Kyuubi still preferred not to interact with each other.

Ewan had wanted to learn how to help fight right away, but after hearing that Naruto hadn't started training till he was ten he gave up and started to wait. Tethys didn't want to be a fighter, so Naruto suggested that she learn how to use healing and supportive magic.

Around a month after Naruto turned fifteen, he decided to take a break from mercenary work and travel around Magvel. Gerik, Marisa, Tethys, and Ewan threw a going away party and he left the next day.

* * *

By my story, Naruto arrived about four years after Ephraim and Eirika were born and fifteen years before the events of Sacred Stones. That's also why Selena, Glen, and/or Valter weren't generals when I described the countries, among other things. I'm also making estimates on everyone's age, so bear with me. If anyone knows something that contradicts something in my story, review and tell me. However, I want reasoning and/or evidence, so no "_ should be older/younger" without an explanation of why you say so. And Selena will be the youngest general to narrow the age difference between her and Naruto.

I don't really know how I would translate the Dancer job abilities into a story, so I'm giving her the ability to use Stave spells. Also, mages will actually learn spells instead of using a different stave or tome for each spell.

This list is for what the age of everyone at the beginning of the Sacred Stones game storyline will be.

Ewan, Myrrh: 14

Colm, Neimi: 16

Amelia, Franz, Ross: 18

Eirika, Ephraim, Tana, Lyon: 19

Artur, Innes, L'Arachel, Lute, Naruto, Vanessa: 20

Forde, Kyle, Saleh, Tethys: 21

Rennac, Syrene: 22

Cormag, Glen, Selena: 25

Caellach, Joshua, Marisa, Natasha, Valter: 28

Dozla, Gerik, Gilliam, Knoll, Seth: 31

Duessel, Garcia: 43

Moulder, Riev: 57


	4. Making New Friends

Chapter 3

Making New Friends

_**1 Year Later…**_

Naruto was walking through a forest near Grado Keep on a mission to kill a large rouge wyvern when he suddenly heard a roar of pain. He drew his Iron Sword and rushed to see what was going on. He arrived to find a small red wyvern losing a fight with his mission target.

Acting on impulse, Naruto quickly jumped in and brought his sword down on his target's right back leg. The wyvern let out a cry and turned to attack.

Naruto was forced on the defensive as he dodged or deflected the wyvern's attacks. While trying to block a swipe of its claws, his sword snapped in half and he was knocked on his back. But before the wyvern could finish him, it roared in pain. The crimson wyvern had sunk its teeth into the other wyvern's leg. Naruto scrambled up, and seizing the opportunity, jumped up and swung himself onto the wyvern's head and sank what was left of his sword into its skull, straight to the brain.

The wyvern let out a last roar before dying. Naruto jumped off and looked at the red wyvern. _Should I… _Making up his mind, he slowly approached the wyvern, which had collapsed after its opponent was finished. He noticed that the wyvern looked like it was only a few years old at most, relatively young. "Hey…Are you all right?"

"_Does it look all right?" _came the voice of his father.

"I'm not going to hurt you, okay?" _That better?_

"_Eh. I suppose." _Sometimes his father really seemed to like to annoy him.

The wyvern stared into his eyes for a few seconds before seemingly nodding its head. Naruto approached and took stock of the injuries. It's right wing looked broken, the front left leg was covered in blood, and there was a long gash across it's back.

_Damn… _ Naruto quickly created a Shadow Clone (It Henged into a random generic person, he did not need the attention of being able to create clones of himself.) and sent it to Grado Keep, to get someone who knew how to care for a wyvern while he would try to make it comfortable and bandage the wounds to stop the bleeding.

A few hours later, Naruto heard the flapping of wyvern wings and looked up to see two wyverns with riders landing. The humans looked to be twins, both having short blond hair and black eyes.

One wore a red chestplate with shoulder pauldrons over a black long-sleeved shirt, along with white pants. He also wore blue arm bracers and red boots. He had a silver lance on his back.

The other wore a blue-green chestplate with shoulder pauldrons, as well as blue-green side armor on each side of his waist and blue-green armored boots. Under his armor he wore a dark purple short-sleeved shirt and white pants as well as dark purple fingerless gloves. He had a steel lance on his back.

The red armored one jumped off his mount and approached, "My name is Glen and this is my brother Cormag. We came when we got your message."

Naruto's eyes widened. _Glen? As in Glen the Sunstone, one of Grado's famous generals?_ "Thanks for coming. I wasn't expecting one of Grado's famous generals to come help."

Glen laughed, "I am one of the best when it comes to caring for a wyvern, comes with the job of being a Wyvern Rider or Wyvern Knight. Speaking of which… Did you bandage those wounds?"

"Yes…Why? Did I do it wrong?"

"No. You did it right. It's just wild wyverns typically…"

Cormag had dismounted and unloaded some supplies, however, the wyvern suddenly growled at him as he tried to approach.

"Ah. I see." Glen said.

Naruto was confused, "Why did he growl at him, he never growled at me."

"That's because it trusts you. Domesticated wyverns are generally friendly, but wild ones are territorial, the fact that he allowed you to bandage it is quite amazing. Now enough talking, let's help my brother.

XXXXX Naruto Wyvern Ninja XXXXX

With Naruto's help calming the wyvern down, the brothers quickly applied the various medical supplies and such to the wounds. The group of wyverns and humans camped out for a week before the red wyvern finally healed enough to be taken to Grado Keep for treatment for it's broken wing.

The wyvern had begun to trust Glen and Cormag, although not as much as it did Naruto, and Naruto left him in the twin's care while he prepared to head to town to get a new sword and some supplies while musing on a suggestion Cormag had mentioned.

_A Wyvern Rider, huh? Sounds pretty cool. But would they teach a mercenary, or would I have to join their army?_

"_But it is a great opportunity, too good to just dismiss. You can always think about it and decide later." _His father mused.

His inner conversation was interrupted by an outbreak of yells coming from below a nearby window. He rushed to the window and looked out to see what appeared to be hostage situation in the courtyard.

Almost directly underneath his window was a man in a black cloak who had a teenage girl with long light blue hair by the neck and was using her as a shield. Facing him was a man with short, graying black hair and beard with black eyes wearing full body red armor with a silver axe in hand and a silver lance on his back. Behind him was a Bishop who was holding two teenage boys back. One boy had short light blue hair, probably the girl's brother, and the other had short pale purple hair. Also present were several Grado Soldiers and Knights with steel spears as well as four more men in black cloaks wielding steel swords.

Naruto recognized the armored man as the Grado general Duessel the Obsidian and the priest as Father McGregor. The situation was currently at a stand off, the girl must be important enough of a hostage for Duessel to not try anything.

The man with the hostage spoke, "Now…If you will just allow us to leave with the Princess, we'll send a ransom note. It may not be Lyon like we originally planned, but Fado can still pay us, and we can return the girl safe and sound, and both parties can be happy."

Duessel kept silent, obviously trying to figure out a plan.

_Princess? Fado? I'm guessing that Fado's twins must be visiting Grado. So that means the boys are Lyon and Ephraim and the girl is Eirika. Well, time to see if dad's stealth lessons paid off._

Ignoring the _"Of coarse they will!" _from his dad,Naruto slowly opened the window and climbed out onto the ledge before jumping down. He landed in a crouch, completely silent, behind the men in cloaks. To his credit, Duessel's eyes widened only a fraction, while Father McGregor's eyes widened immensely and Lyon and Ephraim openly gaped.

Naruto quickly threw several kunai at the sword-wielding kidnappers before grabbing the one with the Princess and slitting his throat before any of them could react. The body fell as Naruto quickly positioned himself between Eirika and the remaining kidnappers.

Without the hostage, the cloaked men found themselves attacked by the Grado troops and quickly taken care of. Father McGregor ushered the three teens away as Naruto found himself face-to-face with Duessel. "I am General Duessel. I would like to thank you for your assistance; we would have had a difficult time rescuing Eirika without your help. What is your name?"

"Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze."

"Might I ask what you are doing in Grado Keep? I do not recognize you, and you are fairly distinctive."

"I'm a mercenary. And I am fairly certain you heard of the injured wyvern?"

"Ah. You're the one that contacted us about him. So, where do you hail from?"

"I was an orphan, but a mercenary named Gerik found me when I was five and took me in. I left to travel and see more of Magvel while taking jobs as I went."

"Gerik? The Desert Tiger Gerik?"

"Yep, that's him. I wonder how he's doing…"

At that moment a Grado Soldier showed up "General Duessel, Sir!"

"Yes?"

"Vigarde requested to see the one who rescued Princess Eirika."

"All right then. Naruto, if you would follow me."

XXXXX Naruto Wyvern Ninja XXXXX

Naruto left the Blacksmith in a daze. Vigarde had thanked him repeatedly for helping him and asked if there was anything he could do for the young mercenary.

Naruto had decided to ask to learn how to be a Wyvern Rider like Cormag had suggested. Vigarde had agreed wholeheartedly, and then surprised him by insisting to have the Blacksmith craft a special weapon for him. Duessel had then led him to the Blacksmith who began to take measurements and ask questions about how Naruto fought, to better craft the sword. Naruto had been amazed at the generosity shown, but Vigarde insisted.

"Hey mister!"

Naruto turned to see Ephraim running up, with Lyon and Eirika close behind. "You're the guy who saved my sister right? I wanted to thank you."

"Don't mention it. Duessel would have handled it just fine even if I hadn't been there."

"I suppose your right, but still, thanks. I'm Prince Ephraim of Renais, and this is my sister, Eirika, and our friend Lyon."

Naruto nodded his head in respect, "My name is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, a Mercenary from Jehanna."

"You're a Mercenary?" Lyon asked curiously.

"The man who took me in was one. I was trained by him and worked with him until a year ago when I decided to head out and see more of Magvel."

"Might I ask how old you are? You don't look much older than us." Interjected a lightly blushing Eirika. For some reason she just couldn't look at him without blushing. _I wonder why?_

_**Inside Naruto's mindscape…**_

Kurama turned to Minato during one of their moments when they talked without insulting each other, **"What is it with Namikazes and rescuing a damsels-in-distress with a rare hair color from kidnappers and causing said damsel to end up falling for them?**

Minato sweatdropped, "I have no idea."

The Kyuubi suddenly smirked, **"HA! That reminds me! You still need to give him the Talk!"** Minato's eyes widened in horror as his face paled. _Damn it Gerik! Why didn't you do it!?_

_**Real World…**_

"Well how old are you?" Naruto asked with his signature "Foxy" smile that caused her blush to darken. Of course, the dense boy just thought she was shy or something.

"Fifteen."

"Then I'm a year older. I was born on October 10, 483."

Ephraim smiled, "You think we could have a quick spar? I want to see how skilled you are."

Naruto smirked, "You sure? I was raised and trained by Gerik, the Desert Tiger, and Marisa, the Crimson Flash. I wont go easy. Although I recently broke my sword and haven't been able to gain a new one anyway."

"There's plenty of spare weapons at the training grounds, and the greater the challenge, the better. Let's go."

XXXXX Naruto Wyvern Ninja XXXXX

After saying good night to his new friends, Naruto found himself back where he started, in the wyvern roost the red wyvern was being treated in. It was sleeping, and Naruto approached and sat down, leaning against its side, the day's events having exhausted him.

_I wonder what I should name him?_ Naruto thought for a while before smiling as sleep embraced him. _Natsu. That's what I'll call you._

* * *

Naruto is making his impact on Magvel. Next chapter is the start of the Sacred Stones storyline.


	5. War Begins

Chapter 4

War Begins

_**4 Years Later…**_

Naruto yawned as he got up from his position on the ground. He and Natsu had spent the night in a remote forest clearing deep within Frelia.

He had spent a year in Grado training under Glen and Cormag to learn how to be a Wyvern Rider. He had then visited Renais under invitation from Fado, who insisted on meeting his daughter's savior. He had spent his spare time mostly talking or training with Duessel, Cormag, Glen, and Lyon along with Ephraim and Eirika during their visits. The four teens had become great friends over that year, and he ended up with a friendly rivalry with Ephraim. He had also developed a brotherly bond with Glen and Cormag.

After that he hit the road again, this time with his wyvern partner Natsu. The wyvern was incredibly loyal to Naruto. He had become known as the Wyvern Lord due to his skill far exceeding that of a Wyvern Rider or even an average Wyvern Knight and the fact that he used a sword instead of a lance.

Unfortunately, his father's spirit had finally run out of chakra about a year and a half ago. He had stuck around long enough for Naruto to master his signature techniques, the Rasengan and the Hiraishin, and figure out how to use Kushina's Chakra Chains.

Naruto had long since decided to only learn a few Ninjutsu and Fuinjutsu he and his father deemed as necessary. He also had to limit himself with some techniques, by choice or by circumstances.

For example, the kunai for the Hiraishin were made out of a special metal that, while semi-common in the Elemental Nations, was extremely scarce in Magvel. He had only been able to get a hold of enough for fifteen of them. He was actually quite glad; the Hiraishin would devastate armies in Magvel even worse than it did in the Elemental Nations if he had enough kunai to use it for large-scale combat. As it was, he planned to use it primarily for aiding friends, by giving close friends like Gerik and Eirika one of the kunai so he could be at there side in a literal flash. Unfortunately he had only gotten the kunai forged and the jutsu mastered recently, so he had yet to give some to his friends.

He also had learned how to use the Kyuubi's chakra, but he didn't think that he would ever use it, after all there was nothing in Magvel that could hope to rival it other than the Demon King, and he was sealed away for good, right?

Naruto heard rustling behind him, and knew that his partner had awakened**. "Time to start a new day. Right, partner?" **Natsu spoke.

One thing Naruto had been excited about was when he and the Kyuubi took his ability to speak with foxes and developed it so that he could understand other species, like wyverns.

"Looks like it. I've been thinking about going and visiting Gerik and the others. It's been five years since I left them."

"**Sounds like a good idea. But first we will need to stop in town for some more food."**

"Then let's get going." Naruto said as he began to change from his night outfit to his combat gear. First he pulled on a dark grey skintight long-sleeved shirt and black jeans with a black belt that had an Uzumaki Swirl belt buckle. He then pulled on his black steel-toed combat boots and black fingerless gloves. Then came the pauldrons and bracers, both blood red. Finally, he finished his look with a ragged white cloak/cape around his neck.

He then strapped his sword to his back. It was a pitch-black ninjato with a simple round guard and black hilt that seemed to suck the light out of the surrounding area.

After he finished, he placed the saddle on Natsu and secured their supplies. To everyone else, their supplies looked meager, but looks can be deceiving. And Storage Seals were awesome.

XXXXX Naruto Wyvern Ninja XXXXX

_**Meanwhile, in Renais…**_

Renais Castle was a bustle of frantic activity as the troops tried to stop the forces of Grado, an enemy they never expected. Renais had been taken by surprise when their ally invaded, and had been woefully unprepared for the attack. And now the Grado army was laying siege to Renais Castle itself.

In the throne room, a Soldier came running up to King Fado.

"Your Majesty, I bear bad news. The castle gate has been breached. Emperor Vigarde's forces are within the castle walls."

Fado grimaced, "I understand."

"The garrison has fallen. We've lost contact with Prince Ephraim and can expect no aid from his men. Your Majesty, what are we to do?"

"...What else can we do? Order your men to lay down their arms." The Soldier bowed and left.

"Father..." came the voice of Eirika. She was wearing a red tunic with a short white skirt and a yellow cape, along with thigh-high red boots and red fingerless gloves. At her waist was a rapier.

"Eirika. Are you wearing the bracelet I gave you?"

"Yes, I have it right here."

"Good. Seth."

Seth, the Silver Knight, was a Paladin and the general of Renais's cavalry. He had short red hair and black eyes and rode a brown horse. He wore simple full silver armor with a short black cloth draped from each pauldron. On his back was a silver lance and at his side was a silver sword.

"Yes, Your Majesty?"

"Take Eirika and head for Frelia. King Hayden is an honorable man. I trust he will keep you safe."

"Understood. And what of Your Majesty?"

"Me? I shall remain here. We have long held Grado among our dearest allies, yet now, they attack? I must know why. Am I somehow responsible for this? Have I erred in my leadership? Renais is mine to guide... How could I have failed her so?"

Eirika's eyes widened, "Father, you can't stay! You mustn't! If you remain behind, then so shall I!"

"Go now, Seth! Ride! Take her to safety!"

Seth grabbed and lifted Eirika up onto his horse and jumped up with her.

"Father!"

"Forgive me, Your Highness." Seth told the Princess. "Franz, follow me."

Seth and Franz rode out of the room with Eirika as Fado's General guards moved to defensive positions.

"Ephraim, Eirika... You must survive."

XXXXX Naruto Wyvern Ninja XXXXX

Seth rode to a safe distance before letting Eirika down for a moment and quickly turned to the young Cavalier who had followed them.

"General Seth!" Franz saluted. Franz was a youth with blond hair and green eyes riding a brown horse. He wore similar armor to Seth, only in a light green color and not as intricate. He had a steel lance.

"Franz, ride ahead and bring word of our coming to Frelia. A single rider has better odds of passing unseen by Grado's men. Convey to the throne all that has happened here and petition for reinforcements."

"U-understood!" Franz rode off as Seth turned to Eirika.

"Princess Eirika, we must-Quickly! Behind me!"

Out of the sky descended five Wyvern Knights. The leader was a man with sickly blue-green hair and black eyes with a hint of madness in them. He wore full black armor with gold trimming and a black cape. He had a silver spear in hand.

The man addressed Seth, "You there, with the girl. Tell me, would that be the wayward Princess of Renais? Well, this must be my lucky day. You're a dead man. The wench goes with me."

"Never!" Seth roared.

"I am Valter, the Moonstone, Grado's finest general! And you're just a corpse who does not know he is dead."

Seth stuck, but Valter and his mount dodged almost casually, as his own spear found it's mark in Seth's side.

"Ahhh… No!" Seth winced. He then grabbed Eirika and rode away as fast as he could.

Valter watched, "Such terrible wounds, and he still holds to his duty? How entertaining. Fly away, little man. Fly away. Try to outrun death. More time to savor the hunt…and the kill."

XXXXX Naruto Wyvern Ninja XXXXX

Seth rode until he arrived at a canyon with a bridged stream at the other end. He let Eirika down. "Princess Eirika! This way! I can see no more of Grado's men. If we've made it this far, we've surely earned a moment's rest. Please forgive my grabbing you so…brusquely earlier."

Eirika shook her head, "Don't be foolish, Seth. If it weren't for you, I would never have made it out of the castle. You are the reason I'm still alive. You have my gratitude. And whoever that man was, he was clearly after me… It's my fault that you received such a grave wound. Allow me to treat it, I-"

"Your Highness, I can't allow an injury like this to be an obstacle. We have more important matters to attend to. We must press on to Frelia. We must fulfill His Majesty's wishes."

At the mention of her father, Eirika looked down, "…I wonder how my father fares alone in the castle. Do you think he's safe? And what of my brother on the Grado front? We've heard nothing from him for days."

"King Fado and Prince Ephraim are both valiant and brave men. I doubt even the might of the Grado Empire can hold them in check. More important to me, Your Highness, is that you look to your own safety. How sad the two of them would be if something were to happen to you. We must reach Frelia to ensure the day of your happy reunion."

"Yes, of course. You're right. Until I'm reunited with my father and brother, I must not despair. Come, Seth. Let us go.

"Once we cross that bridge, we will be in Frelia, near Border Mulan. Let us proceed, Princess Eirika."

"You there! Renais dogs! Where do you think you're going!? Three Grado Fighters were charging at them from the other end of the canyon.

"Grado's men… Stand back, Princess Eirika."

Eirika shook her head as she drew her rapier, "It's alright, Seth. My brother and a good friend of ours taught me how to use a sword decently enough. I will stand with you."

"Very well."

XXXXX Naruto Wyvern Ninja XXXXX

_**Meanwhile…**_

Naruto and Natsu were headed for Renais Castle as fast as possible. _What the hell happened since I last visited town!? Grado invading Renais, what is Vigarde thinking!? Whatever's going on, I have to help Ephraim and Eirika. They probably need all the help they can get._ Natsu broke Naruto from his thoughts.

"**Naruto! It's Eirika! She and that Paladin named Seth are fighting a pair Grado Fighters with another one already dead, but three Grado Cavaliers are closing in on their position. Seth looks injured as well."**

"Let's go."

XXXXX Naruto Wyvern Ninja XXXXX

Eirika cursed under her breath as the Fighter she was fighting pushed her back. Seth had his own problems with the leader. And with a group of Cavaliers coming, they were doomed. _No…It can't end here. Father…Ephraim…Naruto…_

A loud roar interrupted the fighting. Eirika looked up to see a familiar wyvern swoop down and grab her opponent before dragging him along the ground towards the Cavaliers, before releasing him as it snapped at the lead Cavalier. Seth finished his opponent in the confusion and joined Eirika, "Princess Eirika, are you hurt?"

"No, thanks to our friend there."

"Isn't that…?"

"Yes, it's Naruto." Eirika was overjoyed. One of her best friends, and secret crush, had shown up just in time to save her, again.

Naruto and Natsu quickly took care of the Cavaliers and joined them. Naruto dismounted and turned to them with a smile, "It's good to see you alright, but I take it that that means Renais Castle has been taken."

Seth nodded, "Fado stayed behind to surrender while I was charged to get Eirika out of the castle and to Frelia."

"What about Ephraim?"

"My brother was out fighting Grado when we lost contact with him several days ago. We're not sure what happened to him after that." Eirika said sadly.

Naruto's face turned grim, "I see…Well, let's get moving, Frelia waits."

Seth was surprised, "What?"

Naruto cocked an eyebrow, "You didn't think I was going to leave you two, did you? Nope, from now on until this war is over you're stuck with me."

Eirika smiled as Seth nodded, "Let's go."

* * *

Wyvern Lord will be a unique class for Naruto alone. After all, Lords are normally royalty and key characters in every Fire Emblem, and with Naruto being the son of a Hokage, the closest thing to royalty Konoha has, I don't think it's too much of a stretch. All others will be Wyvern Knights or Riders. Also, Pegasus Knights will be Pegasus Riders while Falcon Knights will be Pegasus Knights (I never understood the Falcon Knight title, they still ride a pegasus for crying out loud!). Also, some of the older troops like Moulder and Garcia will already be in a stronger class than in the game to reflect their experience and age.

As I said before, while Naruto knows some jutsu, he doesn't have ones that would make combat _too_ easy. He is limited. He will _not_ learn magic.


	6. Arriving in Frelia

Chapter 5

Arriving in Frelia

_**At Border Mulan in Frelia…**_

A Frelian Soldier ran up to a young woman, "Princess Tana! Grado's forces are approaching!"

Tana, a girl with long blue hair in a ponytail and blue eyes wearing a short pink sleeveless jacket and white pauldrons over a grey short skirt along with white gloves and white knee-high boots, was startled, "What? So soon? Ah, we've had no time!"

"Milady, we lack the arms to defend this place. You must return to Castle Frelia."

"I can't! Not yet. We haven't found Eirika and her companions yet. Eirika is my friend, and she needs my help. I won't abandon her. Oh, I know! Go and ask Father-I mean King Hayden for more troops."

"Yes, Your Highness!"

Tana sighed as the soldier runs off, "Eirika, please be safe."

_**Outside…**_

A Grado Soldier saluted a Knight, "Commander Breguet, the enemy appears to be fortifying their position in the castle."

"Hmph. They're tenacious, but they have no hope of stopping our advance."

"What are your orders, sir?"

"Ha! Orders? You just stand here and watch. I'll crush them myself!"

"As you command, sir."

Breguet marched forward, flanked by his force of seven Fighters, five Soldiers, and two Archers. They plowed through the small defense of Frelian Soldiers. "Ha! That's what happens when you face my lance!" Breguet mocked.

After taking the castle, Breguet came face-to-face with Tana. "St-stop right there! Call off your forces and turn back, or you'll have me to deal with!" Tana exclaimed.

"Is that so? And who might you be?"

"Who-? I am Tana, Princess of Frelia. I will not permit you to abuse my country any longer."

"Frelia's royal brat, huh? How convenient…" Breguet smirked.

"Leave this castle immediately. If you harm me, my father and brother will chase you to the earth's end."

"Yes, I've heard how King Hayden dotes on his precious little daughter. Let's see how true that is. You'll make us a fine hostage, my dear. Seize the girl and lock her up! I don't care what you do to her, just keep her alive."

A pair of Fighters responded with leering grins as they grabbed the girl, "Right away, sir!"

Tana paled, "No! Let me go!"

XXXXX Naruto Wyvern Ninja XXXXX

_**Meanwhile…**_

Eirika's eyes widened as the border outpost Mulan came into sight, "Naruto, Seth, look…"

Seth frowned, "I see it. It seems like Grado's army has already reached Frelia. Princess, this place is perilous. We should bypass Mulan altogether and head straight to the castle."

"But we can't just ignore this…" Eirika protested, "You were there when Renais was invaded… You saw what I saw. You saw how the people suffered at the hands of Grado's soldiers. Homes were destroyed, possessions stolen, women kidnapped… Anyone who resisted was executed without question, without hesitation."

Seth didn't respond.

"Please, Seth. I can't allow that to happen here. I don't want to see any more people harmed by Grado's atrocities." Eirika begged.

"I agree with Eirika, we can't let them get away with their actions. Plus, Mulan would be a very critical base for Grado, we have to keep them from taking it." Naruto said as he put his two cents in.

Seth sighed, "All right, Princess. I understand. Perhaps we can retake Mulan. But, Princess, you must act with caution. Your people need you, too."

Eirika beamed at the two, "Of course, Seth. Come on! Let's go!"

XXXXX Naruto Wyvern Ninja XXXXX

Breguet was looking out from the castle ramparts, "Hm? Is that the Princess of Renais? Ha ha! It really is my lucky day! Fame and fortune ride to meet me! Move on, you slugs! Bring that girl to me!"

XXXXX Naruto Wyvern Ninja XXXXX

Franz stood on a nearby hill, "Sir Gilliam, is that Mulan? Have we reached Frelia's border already?"

A General with short black hair and black eyes wearing full dark green armor with a steel lance on his back responded, "Aye, we have. Her Highness Princess Tana should be inside the castle."

"But look-the countryside is crawling with Grado soldiers! Where's the castle guard? Has Mulan fallen? Are we too late?"

"Too tough to say from here. Princess Tana's in no danger if they want her as a bargaining tool. We men of the Eastern Watch will see her to safety."

"Yes…Yes, of course. We mustn't give up. We must move. We must retake the castle. Then, we ride forth to Princess Eirika's aid."

"I've stronger armor than you do. I'll take the lead. Watch my back."

XXXXX Naruto Wyvern Ninja XXXXX

Eirika and company headed for the castle, defeating two Fighters that had tried to ambush them. Seth crested a hill and his eyes widened, "Is that you, Franz? I'm relieved to see you're still in one piece!"

The youth was surprised to see the group, "Y-yes…and you as well, General. I met up with Sir Gilliam of Frelia and explained the situation in Renais. He told me that Princess Tana was in danger as well, here at Mulan. We rode as swiftly as we could."

Eirika's eyes widened, "Tana is here! We must hurry."

"Uh, guys…" Naruto's voice spoke as he pointed to the group of Breguet, three Fighters, five Soldiers, and two Archers coming from the castle.

"I've found them! Stragglers from Renais! Don't let them get away."

The group turned around to see an approaching group of two Soldiers, three Fighters, and a Cavalier. Seth swore, "Naruto, you attack the newcomers, they don't have any Archers. Franz, make sure no one gets past him. Gilliam, Eirika, and I will hold our ground until you can join us."

The group sprung into action, Naruto and Natsu dropped into the midst of the pursuing Grado forces, killing the Cavalier in the process. Natsu's tail then whipped around and sent a Soldier flying headfirst into a boulder. At this point, Franz arrived and sank his spear into the back of the other Soldier. The two drew their swords and began their battle with the Fighters.

Meanwhile, the others had backed up to a large boulder and were fighting back. The Archers were proving to be a major nuisance, but they still managed to kill two Soldiers and a Fighter.

Naruto and Franz finished off their opponents and rushed to help their comrades, Franz charged in and struck down the Archers to clear the skies for Naruto and Natsu to drop down on the rest.

Eirika found herself dodging furious Breguet's lance, "Bah, what a worthless lot of curs I've been assigned!"

Eirika maneuvered herself so that when she dodged, the spear became stuck in a tree. She quickly struck at the Knight and her Rapier bit deep into him. Breguet gasped, "This…this can't be…I…"

Eirika pulled her sword from the corpse with a grim expression as she turned to the others who had finished their fights. The group headed to the seemingly deserted fortress. The group walked in, and Gilliam spoke, "Princess Tana is probably either in the dungeon or hiding somewhere. I will check the dungeon, the wyvern can keep watch for Grado troops, and the rest of you can split up and search. Keep an eye out for any remaining Grado guards."

Naruto had gone to the third floor to search when his enhanced sense of smell noticed something he normally only smelled from the vilest bandits he had faced when they were preparing to commit one of the worst crimes possible in his mind. He snarled as he tracked the smell to a room with sealed doors. He heard muffled noises from inside and, after making sure no one was around, quickly created a sphere of spiraling chakra in his hand, "Rasengan."

XXXXX Naruto Wyvern Ninja XXXXX

_NO! NO! NO! _Tana was panicking with tears running down her face. The two fighters had dragged her to the top floor where the bedrooms for travelling nobles and other important people stayed when needed. They had then gagged the struggling girl before tying her to the bed. They hadn't taken any of her clothes off, but that wouldn't last for long, as her captors were now undoing their belts while boasting about what they would do to her.

Just as they began to undo their pants, however, the door was blasted open, and the Fighters turned in shock, only to be taken down by multiple kunai. A voice came from the smoke, "I _hate_ rapists."

Naruto walked straight to the bed and cut the restraints before removing the gag. The freed woman quickly hugged him while sobbing. He spent several minutes comforting her as she calmed down before finally speaking, "Gilliam and Eirika are here with me, we defeated the Grado troops and the others are searching the fortress for you like I was. Let's go meet with them." Tana nodded quietly.

XXXXX Naruto Wyvern Ninja XXXXX

"Princess Tana! Are you alright" Gilliam asked when Naruto and Tana found him.

Tana nodded, "Sir Gilliam… I'm sorry. I never meant to cause you such trouble."

Gilliam shook his head, "It was no trouble. I live to serve, Princess."

At his point Seth, Franz, and Eirika arrived. Eirika's face lit up, "Tana!"

Tana's eyes widened, "…Eirika!? Is that really you?"

"Tana, what are you doing, so far from Castle Frelia?"

"I heard that Renais had fallen, and I was so worried… But I'm glad to see that you're safe… Wait! Where is Ephraim? Is he well?"

"I wish I knew."

"You haven't heard from him? Oh, I hope he's not been harmed… Come, we must go to Castle Frelia. My lord father may know something."

Eirika beamed, "Thank you, Tana."

XXXXX Naruto Wyvern Ninja XXXXX

_**Later, at Castle Frelia…**_

King Hayden was a tall man with black eyes and short grey hair. He wore a grey chestplate with pauldrons and a grey cape over a red robe. Hayden sighed in relief as his daughter walked in, "Oh, Tana…I'm grateful to see that you're safe and home again! You've no idea how I worried when I heard you were under attack at Border Mulan. You are not to leave again without my permission. Do you understand?"

"Don't be mad, Father. Look, I come bearing good news. Eirika is here!"

Eirika and company entered the throne room. Eirika approached Hayden, "King Hayden, I am pleased to see you again, even in these sad times."

Hayden smiled, "Ah, Eirika! It does my heart good to see you safe."

"Thank you. I was able to escape the castle before Renais fell. But I'm not sure if my father…"

Hayden grimaced, "Yes. I…have received word of your father."

Eirika hesitated due to the look on Hayden's face, "Your Highness? Please tell me. Is my father well?

Hayden looked grim, "…My friend King Fado…did not survive the fall of Renais Castle."

Eirika's face paled, "…No, it cannot be…" She wasn't the only one, Seth became stone-faced as Franz muttered curses at Grado. Naruto's hands clenched so hard they began drawing little blood. _What is Vigarde thinking!? The man I met three years ago would have never done this. There must be something we don't know, but what?_

Hayden continued, "Rest assured, Grado will be punished for it's cowardly act. This is Frelia's promise. Eirika, please stay here and rest. I cannot imagine how exhausted you must be."

Eirika remained quite, still in shock over her father's death.

Naruto decided to speak up, "King Hayden. Do you know what happened to Ephraim?"

Hayden nodded with a ghost of a smile, "Yes, we hear the prince and his men hound Grado at every turn. It's said that he's led his forces into the empire itself. Reports suggest he's crossed the border and now fights in Renvall."

This got Eirika's attention, "My brother…He fights on? Even now?"

"Yes. My Pegasus Knights bought this information at a great price. Even though Renais has fallen, he charges into the enemy's heart. He is truly Fado's son…What a valiant youth. I wish that I knew whether he remains unharmed, but I do not."

Eirika gained a face of determination, "King Hayden, I thank you for your offer, but I cannot stay. I intend to ride to my brother's side with reinforcements."

Hayden and the other's eyes widened, "I cannot allow it. I know how you feel, but this plan is suicide. I would be betraying Fado's memory if I allowed any harm to befall you. Stay here. Rest and mourn. Leave this war to the warriors."

Eirika shook her head, "I know you mean well, Your Majesty. However, I have lost my father, and my twin brother is in peril. My brother, he is a part of me… I cannot rest here in peace while he risks his life."

"No. Renais has no more army. Grado's forces decimated it. I wish that Frelia could provide you with support, with soldiers, but…My son, Innes, is on his way to meet the empire's forces. We cannot spare a single brigade. Your own retinue of knights cannot possibly face Grado alone. Are you so determined to go?"

"Yes. …With apologies."

Hayden sighed and shook his head as he gave in, "…As resolute as your father, eh? What am I to do in the face of such foolhardy determination? Vanessa."

"Here, Your Highness!" A young female Pegasus Rider with black eyes and shoulder-length green hair in a ponytail approached. She wore a white chestplate and pauldrons over a short red dress and black shorts, along with white fingerless gloves and thigh-high boots. She had a slim lance on her back.

"Moulder."

"You called, my king?" An older man, a Bishop to be exact, with short brown hair, black eyes, and a brown mustache wearing a dark brown cloak and brown boots with a staff in hand appeared.

"Gilliam."

Gilliam stepped forward, "Yes, sire?"

"You three are to accompany Princess Eirika of Renais into Grado territory. I expect each of you to provide aid and support for her brother."

Moulder scratched his chin in thought, "Hmm. Quite a grave responsibility you've given us."

Vanessa saluted her king, "No matter the obstacles, we will perform our duty."

Gilliam turned and bowed his head to Eirika, "Our lives are yours."

Hayden addressed Eirika, "These are some of my most trusted and stalwart vassals. They will, no doubt, prove themselves quite valuable on your journey. Remember, you are venturing behind enemy lines. You will need supplies. I will have a supply convoy readied to carry your weapons and provisions. It will remain at your side, no matter how far afield you venture."

Eirika was stunned, "King Hayden, I…Thank you."

"No, save your thanks for your return…with your brother, Prince Ephraim."

Eirika smiled, "Yes, Your Highness!"

"Then I suppose the only thing left to say is good luck.

XXXXX Naruto Wyvern Ninja XXXXX

Later, as Naruto began preparing for bed, he heard the sound of footsteps. He looked out into the hallway just in time to see Eirika turn a corner. Curious, Naruto followed. He found her sitting under a tree in the middle of a garden courtyard with her arms around her legs and her head down.

He approached, "Are you alright?"

Eirika looked at him, and he saw tears in her eyes, "…It's just…He's gone…"

Naruto nodded in understanding as he sat down beside her, "I know. I spent the first five years of my life in a village that hated me for something out of my control. When I turned five, I was rescued from that hellhole and was taken in by a pair of Mercenaries named Gerik and Zabba. They were like the family I never had. However, when I was eight, Zabba was killed in an accident during combat. It took me a week to finally drag myself out of my depression, and it took Gerik even longer."

He sighed before continuing, "I wish I could say that the sadness goes away, but I won't lie to you. However, I don't linger on the fact that he's dead. Instead, I remember the good times with him and go on. Besides, if he was alive, he would probably have kicked my ass if I was stuck on his death for the rest of my life." This caused Eirika to giggle softly.

"King Fado would have wanted you and your brother to be happy. It's okay to feel sad about his passing, but don't let the sadness consume you." He smiled at her as he wiped away her tears.

Eirika gave a small smile back, "Thank you. I needed that."

"No problem, you're one of my precious people." That caused her to blush a little. "And there is something I want you to have…" Naruto pulled out a strange three-pronged kunai with writing on the handle, "If we get separated during this war for some reason and you ever need me, throw this kunai and I'll come running. I promise you that, and I always keep my promises."

Eirika took the kunai with a bit of wonder, "Thank you."

"Don't mention it. Now, let's get to bed. We've got a big day tomorrow."

Neither noticed the eyes of King Hayden watch them leave. _Fado, my friend…Your daughter is in safe hands._

* * *

Before someone complains about Tana almost being raped, In the first level of Ephraim's path, the leader of the Grado forces makes obvious suggestions to doing that to her when she got captured, as well as to Amelia when she questions his orders.


	7. Bandit Raid

Chapter 6

Bandit Raid

Eirika was near the rear of the party talking to the new additions, Vanessa and Moulder. "Seth has mapped out a route for us. We are currently near Ide and it's neighbors, we'll travel south of Renais and pass through Serafew into Grado territory." Eirika explained.

Moulder hummed, "Hmm…That would seem a sensible plan. Assuming, of course, that we can avoid any run-ins with Grado soldiers…"

Vanessa spoke up, "Princess Eirika, may I have your leave to scout ahead? From the sky, I'll have a better chance of spotting any nearby troops."

Moulder nodded, "We're yours to command, Your Highness. Will you give your permission?"

"Yes, of course. Keep an eye out for enemy bowmen though, Vanessa."

"Yes, Your Highness, I shall. I shall prove myself worthy of the honor of your trust."

Eirika watched her mount her white pegasus, Titania, and fly off, "She seems very…sincere."

"Sincere…Yes, quite." Moulder chuckled.

XXXXX Naruto Wyvern Ninja XXXXX

Nearby, a group of bandits led by a man named Bazba stared at the three villages. Hey, boss! We've found more villages ripe for the picking. "One, two, three…Ha ha ha! I love a good war! With all those soldiers preoccupied, we're free to pillage as we please! Right, you're in charge. Grab everything that's not nailed down and bring it to the hideout." Bazba told one of his subordinates before heading back to the hideout.

The bandit smirked, "Let's start with that village there! Go to it, you three! It's all yours. Cut down anyone fool enough to get in your way. I'm heading west around the mountains to the other villages." He barked out while pointing at two Brigands and an Archer.

XXXXX Naruto Wyvern Ninja XXXXX

_**In the Village…**_

A young boy with black eyes and short black hair held by a red bandana was walking to his house. He wore red leather pauldrons over a blue short-sleeved shirt and white shorts along with tan gloves and tan boots. He had a hatchet at his waist. He reached home just as the bandits blew open the village gates. His eyes widened, "Dad! Bandits!"

A Warrior with black eyes, short black hair, and a black beard burst out of the house. He wore a blue sleeveless shirt and black pants with tan boots and white bandages around his forearm. He had a steel bow on his back and a steel axe in hand. He stared at the approaching bandits, "Hmm…I'm getting you out of here, Ross. You stay close to me!"

The man, Garcia, led Ross in a charge that burst through the bandits, with one Brigand ending up dead and the other with a cut on his chest. However, the Archer pulled back his bow and shot an arrow that pierced Ross's side.

"Ugh!"

"Ross!"

"It's nothing! It's just a scratch! You're a Warrior, Dad, and I am your son. I won't be beaten so easily." Ross said weakly.

"Damn it all! Come on!" Garcia picked his son up and ran.

Vanessa saw what happened, "This looks serious. I must report back to Eirika.

XXXXX Naruto Wyvern Ninja XXXXX

_**With Eirika and Company…**_

Vanessa swooped down to her companions, "I have bad news. The village to the east is under attack by bandits."

Eirika's eyes widened, "Bandits!?"

"We have arrived at our first dilemma. We must move quickly and attract as little attention as possible, but…" Moulder mused.

"But I cannot stand by and watch innocents be harmed. Vanessa, how fare the villagers?"

"I spotted two survivors. One was injured badly."

"Father Moulder, can you help him?"

"Well, yes, I can heal his injuries with my staff, but… I cannot do it from here. He's too far away. I must be near him."

Vanessa spoke up, "Then I shall take you to him, Princess, please leave this to me."

Moulder nodded as he hopped up behind her, "All right, Vanessa. It's up to you."

Eirika continued her orders, "Seth and Franz, you two ride to the southern village and warn them, Gilliam, Naruto, and I will warn Ide and hold our position."

Naruto spoke up, "Natsu can go with Vanessa and Moulder, that way he can bring the two survivors back with them."

Eirika nodded, "Let's go."

XXXXX Naruto Wyvern Ninja XXXXX

"This is terrible…What are we going to do? Those bandits are so close. If we can't find some way to protect ourselves, the village is doomed." One of the villagers in Ide screamed.

Watching was a young woman on a brown horse who was feeling torn between her desire to help the village and her orders to return immediately. She had short blond hair and black eyes. She wore a brown tunic and white shorts with a short green cape along with white elbow-length gloves, brown knee-high boots, and a white belt. Her musing was interrupted as two people, a male and a female came running through the gate. She noticed their weapons and approached them.

Eirika shouted, "People, listen to me! You must close the village gates immediately. Hurry, before the bandits arrive!" As she tried to calm the villagers, she felt Naruto stiffen beside her. She looked and her eyes widened at the woman in front of them.

"Who are you? You aren't from one of the neighboring towns, and your weapons give you away… You're no peasant." Spoke the blond woman.

Before Eirika could speak, Naruto beat her to it, "We're mercenaries. We were passing through when we noticed the bandits and came to warn everyone. My name is Minato, and this is Kushina."

"A pair of travelling mercenaries, is it? There's more to you than that, I feel." They stiffened, "But don't worry-it's none of my affair. I haven't told you who I am yet, have I? I am Selena, a general in Grado's army."

Eirika froze as Naruto cursed in his head. _What are the odds of running into one of Grado's generals?_

"Is something wrong?" Selena asked.

Naruto spoke up, We're just surprised that a Grado general is here."

Selena nodded, "It looks like these villagers have some bandit troubles. I would like to help, but I have orders…I'm to leave for the capital immediately, and I cannot stay. You're armed, and you claim to be a mercenary. Will you help them?"

Eirika spoke up, "Um…"

"Is there a problem?"

"No! Of course I'll help them! It's just…You're one of Grado's generals…Why…"

Selena grimaced, "These aren't soldiers. They're people. Should they suffer because their leaders fight? I've petitioned your aid. Take this as payment."

Selena handed them a small bag of money and rode off. Eirika and Naruto watched till she was out of sight before Eirika turned to Naruto, "Minato and Kushina?"

"Long story short, they're the names of my parents."

XXXXX Naruto Wyvern Ninja XXXXX

_**With Garcia and Ross…**_

Garcia was backed into a corner with Ross behind him. In front of him were four Brigands. They were currently at a standoff. If Garcia attacked it would be too easy for one to slip past and get to Ross. They didn't attack because he was too strong to fight head on. Garcia's mind was racing. _All they have to do is hold us her until they get reinforcements…We can't stay here. But if I attack they can get Ross. Come on! Think!_

As it turned out, he didn't have to think. A roar sounded and a wyvern descended on the Brigands and a Pegasus Rider landed. A Bishop jumped off the pegasus and hurried over, "I am Moulder and this is Vanessa, we're subordinates to Princess Eirika. We noticed the bandits attack and are trying to help the villages. Are either of you injured?"

Garcia nodded, "My son is."

Moulder nodded and quickly used a Heal spell. Garcia turned to the Pegasus Rider, "So what's with the wyvern without a rider?"

"Naruto went with Eirika to warn Ide. He sent Natsu here to give you and your son a lift back with us."

Garcia groaned. He hated flying.

XXXXX Naruto Wyvern Ninja XXXXX

Vanessa's group met with Eirika and Naruto outside of Ide just in time to prepare for the attacking Brigands. The two groups clashed, and the Brigands began to discover that quality trumps quantity in most cases. As the few Archers prepared to shoot the Pegasus Rider and Wyvern Lord out of the sky, they were set upon by the returning Seth and Franz. The bandits were routed quickly and efficiently, with minimal injuries.

Garcia approached were Eirika, Naruto, and Seth were talking, "You saved my son. I owe you my thanks."

Eirika blushed at the praise, "It's not necessary…"

Seth observed the man before his eyes widened in surprise, "…Hold on a moment…Aren't you…the great Garcia!? You fought for Renais, didn't you?"

Garcia grumbled.

Eirika turned to Seth, "Seth, do you know this man?"

Naruto spoke up, slightly in awe, "Garcia was one of the greatest soldiers in all of Renais. He was the Renais equivalent of General Duessel of Grado."

Seth nodded, "When I was a recruit, the solders told so many ales about him. Garcia sir, you must know the peril our homeland faces right now…Can we impose upon you to lend you strength to Renais again?"

Garcia shook his head, "…I'm sorry. I'm retired now. I'm not a soldier anymore. It's…a decision I made a long time ago." Seth opened his mouth, but was shushed by Naruto, "…When I was a soldier, I lived my life fighting for my country's honor. I left no time for my family. I spent my life fighting for faceless, uncaring nobles. When my wife fell ill and died, I met the child she had left behind…that moment, I finally realized what my duty had cost me."

The others remained silent in respect, "I stood at my wife's grave and promised her that I would be a father to our son. I'm dome with armies. I'm done with fighting, except to protect my son. I've no regrets. I'm the boys father, not a soldier."

Before anyone could respond to the small speech, Garcia was hit in the back of the head by an irate Ross, "You…you blasted fool! What the hell!?"

"Ross!?"

"If you're not going, then I will! I'm a fighter! I know I can do this!"

"What…?"

"Dad, listen to me! I respect you more than any other man in the world. I know you gave up being a soldier for me. I know that! But how can you throw away such a big part of yourself? You're a Warrior! You can't give that up and be happy! Look at me! Have you seen me fight? I'm not a child anymore. I may just be a Journeyman, but I can survive on my own! You want to challenge me? I'm the best in all of Ide! I'm not going to lose to anyone!"

After Ross finished his rant, Garcia was silent before begin to chuckle and finally erupting into laughter, "…You're right. Princess Eirika, If these old bones of mine can still serve, you've got yourself a Warrior. My son apparently grew up while I wasn't looking. Now, if you will excuse us, I need to get my son a better weapon than that old Hatchet."

As they watched them walk off, Naruto shivered, "I have a feeling we just unleashed hell on anyone we end up fighting." Seth and Eirika just nodded.

XXXXX Naruto Wyvern Ninja XXXXX

Eirika was walking around Ide when a teenage boy bumped into her. "Oops! Beg your pardon." the boy apologized before running off.

"Hey!"

"You alright?"

Eirika jumped, "Seth? Naruto?"

"What happened?" Seth asked.

"Someone bumped into me. I was jarred."

Seth nodded as Naruto noticed something, "Eirika, what happened to you bracelet?"

"My bracelet? It's…gone!" her eyes went wide, "Did that man…"

Seth had gone rigid, "I'll find him!"

Eirika shook her head, "Don't worry about it. It was a gift from my father, but I can't let sentimentality get in the way. Ephraim needs our help."

Seth shook his head franticly, "No, Princess…We must retrieve you bracelet at all costs! You cannot lose it! We must hurry!" Seth rode back to where their camp was, leaving a confused Princess and a suspicious Wyvern Lord.


End file.
